Tracks
Tracks is a 4-disc box set by Bruce Springsteen, released on November 10, 1998. It consists of songs that were B-sides, songs known from live performances, a song that was recorded by Southside Johnny, the original recording of "This Hard Land", and previously released outtakes. The album 18 Tracks was also released, which is a condensed version of the box set, including 3 songs not on the Tracks box set ("Trouble River", "The Fever", and "The Promise"). Track Listing Disc One # Mary Queen of Arkansas (Demo) # It's Hard to be a Saint in the City (Demo) # Growin' Up (Demo) # Does This Bus Stop at 82nd Street? (Demo) # Bishop Danced # Santa Ana # Seaside Bar Song # Zero and Blind Terry # Linda Let Me Be the One # Thundercrack # Rendezvous # Give the Girl a Kiss # Iceman # Bring on the Night # So Young and in Love # Hearts of Stone # Don't Look Back Disc Two # Restless Nights # A Good Man is Hard to Find (Pittsburgh) # Roulette # Dollhouse # Where the Bands Are # Loose Ends # Living On the Edge of the World # Wages of Sin # Take 'Em as They Come # Be True # Ricky Wants A Man Of Her Own # I Wanna Be With You # Mary Lou # Stolen Car (Alternate Version) # Born in the U.S.A. (Demo) # Johnny Bye-Bye # Shut Out the Light Disc Three # Cynthia # My Love Will Not Let You Down # This Hard Land # Frankie # TV Movie # Stand On It (Alternate version) # Lion's Den # Car Wash # Rockaway the Days # Brothers Under the Bridges '83 # Man at the Top # Pink Cadillac # Two for the Road # Janey Don't You Lose Heart # When You Need Me # The Wish # The Honeymooners # Lucky Man Disc Four # Leavin' Train # Seven Angels # Gave it a Name # Sad Eyes # My Lover Man # Over the Rise # When the Lights Go Out # Loose Change # Trouble in Paradise # Happy # Part Man, Part Monkey # Goin' Cali # Back in Your Arms # Brothers Under the Bridge '95 Personnel Disc One * Bruce Springsteen - guitar, lead vocals * Steve Van Zandt - guitar, background vocals (tracks 11-17) * Garry Tallent - bass guitar, background vocals * Roy Bittan - piano (tracks 9, 11-17) * David Sancious - piano (tracks 6-8,10) * Max Weinberg - drums (tracks 9, 11-17) * Vini Lopez - drums, background vocals (tracks 6-8, 10) * Danny Federici - organ, accordion * Clarence Clemons - saxophone, tambourine, vocals * Miami Horns - horns on "Hearts of Stone" Disc Two * Bruce Springsteen - guitar, lead vocals * Steve Van Zandt - guitar, background vocals * Garry Tallent - bass guitar * Roy Bittan - piano * Max Weinberg - drums * Danny Federici - organ, glockenspiel * Clarence Clemons - saxophone, tambourine * Soozie Tyrell - violin on "Shut Out the Light" Disc Three * Bruce Springsteen - guitar, lead vocals, bass guitar (tracks 13, 15-18), keyboards (tracks 13, 15-18) * Steve Van Zandt - guitar, background vocals * Nils Lofgren - guitar, background vocals on "Janey, Don't You Lose Heart" * Garry Tallent - bass guitar (tracks 1-12, 14) * Roy Bittan - piano (tracks 1-12, 14) * Max Weinberg - drums (tracks 1-12, 14) * Gary Mallaber - drums (tracks 13, 15-18) * Danny Federici - organ, glockenspiel * Clarence Clemons - saxophone, tambourine * Miami Horns - horns on "Lion's Den" Disc Four * Bruce Springsteen - guitar, lead vocals, bass guitar, keyboards, percussion * Randy Jackson - bass guitar (Leavin' Train, Seven Angels, Sad Eyes, Trouble in Paradise) * Garry Tallent - bass guitar (Back in Your Arms, Brothers Under the Bridge) * Roy Bittan - piano (Seven Angels, Trouble in Paradise, Back in Your Arms) * Jeff Porcaro - drums (Leavin' Train, Sad Eyes, My Lover Man, When the Lights Go Out, Trouble in Paradise) * Omar Hakim - drums on "Part Man, Part Monkey" * Shawn Pelton - drums (Seven Angels, Happy) * Max Weinberg - drums on "Back in Your Arms" * Gary Mallaber - drums on "Brothers Under the Bridge" * Michael Fisher - percussion on "Sad Eyes" * David Sancious - keyboards (Sad Eyes, Part Man, Part Monkey) * Danny Federici - organ (Back in Your Arms, Brothers Under the Bridge) * Ian McLagen - organ on "Leavin' Train" * Clarence Clemons - saxophone on "Back in Your Arms" Tracks Sampler A promotional CD entitled Tracks Sampler was also released, containing some of the songs from Tracks and 18 Tracks."Bruce Springsteen - Tracks Sampler (CD) at Discogs]". Discogs. Discogs, 2017. Web. 6 Mar. 2017. # Growin' Up (Demo) # Rendezvous # Hearts of Stone # Restless Nights # Where the Bands Are # Loose Ends # I Wanna Be With You # Born in the U.S.A. (Demo) # Lion's Den # Janey, Don't You Lose Heart # Sad Eyes # Trouble in Paradise # Seven Angels # Happy # Back in Your Arms References Wikipedia Category:Albums Category:Compilation albums